100 Prompt Challenge
by theimpalaismybaby
Summary: 100 prompt challenge telling the story of JD and Dr. Cox's tumulus relationship. Will they be able to make it? Or will their guilt and job tear them apart. Ratings change from T to M. Slash.
1. How It All Started

**So I'd seen this idea floating around and it just came into my mind one day. We need 100 prompts for the challenge. Each prompt can only be 100 words. Each prompt will be a chapter and hopefully have a threaded story. **

**Scrubs**

**/JD**

**Ratings will vary from T to M.**

**How It All Started**

It had started with those three simple words that girls stress over all the time. Those thee simple, god damn words… I love you. It didn't sound life threatening. Hell, he'd said it before, but somehow saying it now was too much, it was too hard to define his feelings. Define into words. It was impossible for him.

Nursing a cup close to his mouth, Dr. Cox glanced up and locked eyes with JD. His face was sober; his chest bare and red with kisses. His eyes briefly closed, a look of love on his face.

"I love you, Perry."


	2. I Can't

**So I'd seen this idea floating around and it just came into my mind one day. We need 100 prompts for the challenge. Each prompt can only be 100 words. Each prompt will be a chapter and hopefully have a threaded story. **

**Scrubs**

**Dr. Cox/JD**

**Ratings will vary from T to M.**

**I Can't.**

"I can't, Shirley. I just can't."

"Why is it so hard to say? I love you, Perry!"

"Don't call me that."

Desperation. JD had to know how Dr. Cox felt. After a year of sleeping together. He was never this serious before. Not even with Jordan…

JD threw up his hands, tears in his eyes and began to stalk away.

"I give up."

"I just can't, ok, Newbie? I can't stand here in front of you and throw those words around. I will _nawt_ stand up here like a little pig tailed girl and cry and whine over us together"


	3. I Know You Do

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**I Know You Do**

"I know you love me." He whispered to the darkness of the on call room. No one was there, but vocalizing his worries seemed to help the young doctor as he signed and rubbed at his sleepless eyes. The previous day flashed before his eyes, his confession, the heartbreaking silence and finally the denial from his mentor.

Sucking in a bit of air, JD rolled his face in between his hands and sighed loudly. "I know you do, Perry. Why is it so hard to say…?" He whispered heartbroken, looking down at his pager, unused. "Just admit it to yourself."


	4. Old Advice

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JD, Cox or Scrubs in any shape or form.  
><strong>

**Old Advice**

Old advice roamed in his head as JD kept working, knowing patients wouldn't wait.

Advice Cox had given him about love.

_"'Cause that's just it, Newbie. No matter what advice you get, whether you get it from your manwife, or the pope; the decision is always yours in the end. In the end, you're the one left at those doors to open, left will all the possibilities. No amount of persuading or advice you get is going to change that. So just go for it if you want to, if you don't? There are a million other things out there."_


	5. Mend

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cox, JD or Scrubs in any way, shape or form.**

**Mend**

It had been a week. A week without even a look, not a mocking death threat, or even a telling sign that he'd messed up. Just silence. And the silence hurt worse than any of the lectures he'd ever gotten. The fact that he was just simply without the man he'd loved so much killed him. Sure, he missed the sex, but he missed the warmth of his arms and he missed the looks he would receive while Cox thought JD wasn't looking. It was the small nuances he missed.

And now he just wanted to mend things between them.


	6. Problem

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cox, JD or Scrubs in any way, shape or form.**

**Problem**

To fix this breakup, this fight, whatever the hell it was, he would have to go to the person that knew the most about Perry, the person that could read him like a book and the person who was there for any and all of JD's problems.

"Carla, I have a problem."

"Is it with Dr. Cox, Bambi? Because lately… Wooo. He has been a pain in my ass."

JD let a brief smile pass over his lips. Her humor felt good after the slump he'd been in.

"Yeah." He sighed, sitting down next to Carla and shooing Laverne away.


	7. How Did You Know?

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cox, JD or Scrubs in any way, shape or form.**

**How Did You Know?**

Carla sat close to him, a gentle smile on her lips. "What happened?" She asked, looking into his eyes like a mother would. Comfort flowed through him as he sighed deeply, defeated in the swivel chair.

"What didn't happen?" JD mumbled into his hand, before looking away from her.

"Did he not say he loved you back?" Carla guessed, knowing the both long enough that this would be a problem. She was the only one who knew about them, only because JD had been so excited when they first hooked up in the hospital elevator.

"How did you know, Carla?"


	8. Promise

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cox, JD or Scrubs in any way, shape or form.**

**Promise**

JD sighed deeply and told her from beginning to end the story of their breakup, in vivid detail, as he always does. It was a little too much for her at times, much like when JD called Cox a "gentle yet firm" lover.

Repressing a shudder, Carla reached over and stroked the back of JD's hand and smiled at him. "Is that all, Bambi? 'Cause you know you can come to me if anything else happens."

The genuine friendship that JD saw in Carla's eyes made him smile and he nodded, before thanking her.

"I'll talk to him, I promise."


	9. Living Daydream

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cox, JD or Scrubs in any way, shape or form.**

**Living Daydream**

"You are living in a daydream if you think that I am apologizing to Newbie AND speaking so sweetly of my non-existent love for him. He's just a stress reliever when I don't wanna be with Jordan." Perry scoffed and slammed a chart onto the nurses' station trying his hardest not to stare at Nurse Espinosa's hard eyes.

"You're going to do it, Perry. You're going to apologize and ask him out to dinner…" She crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes penetrating his, spreading guilt through his body. Dr. Cox swallowed and averted his eyes before storming off.


	10. Pizza For Dinner

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cox, JD or Scrubs in any way, shape or form.**

**Pizza For Dinner**

JD was sitting at home alone, finally having gotten his own apartment, snuggling with a pillow, his knees up to his chest watching Gilmore Girls when a loud knock nearly makes him piss himself.

"Jesus Christ." He breathed heavily and leaned his head back against the couch, letting his breath catch up with him.

"You in there, Sheila?" A familiar voice demanded, banging on the door again.

Swallowing his nerves, JD stood and walked to the door, opening it slowly, just for it to be shoved open by a sneaker.

"I've brought pizza for dinner. Wanna talk to me, Franchesca?"


	11. I'm Sorry

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cox, JD or Scrubs in any way, shape or form.**

**I'm Sorry**

"Sure." JD whispered and opened the door more watching a confident Cox stroll in with two large pizza's and a sixpack of beer.

Setting the pizza's on the table in front of the couch, Cox popped open a beer and took a long haul before speaking and sneering at the tv. "Really, Jasmine? Gilmore Girls? You couldn't have picked anything a little less gay to watch?"

"Quit it with all the girls names! And I'm sorry; I didn't know you were coming over! I thought you were just gonna give me the cold shoulder for the rest of my life!"


	12. Closer

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cox, JD or Scrubs in any way, shape or form.**

**Closer**

Cox sighed and leaned back into the couch, gesturing for JD to come over. JD shook his head angrily and furrowed his brows, his arms crossed over his chest.

Licking his lips, Cox frowned deeply and growled, "Newbie. Sit."

JD shifted his eyes from where he stood and quickly sat on the on the recliner.

"Closer." Cox grumbled and took a long drag of his beer, emptying it in anger before crushing it and throwing it. JD hurrily moved and sat on the other end of the soda.

Yet again, Perry muttered, "Closer." Until finally JD was next to him.


	13. Past Days

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cox, JD or Scrubs in any way, shape or form.**

**Past Days**

Looking over at JD briefly, Cox opened his mouth and spoke, "Newbie, if you ever repeat this to anyone, I will kill you and leave your body for the Janitor to find."

JD's eyes grew wide and he nodded briefly.

"These… past few days with Jordan being up my ass and… Sacred Heart closing in on me… I guess I just lost it with everything that's going on and you confessing your undying love to me, Grace just blew me out of the water. I mean could you _beee_ any less gay? Honestly, no, I don't think you can."

"So?"


	14. I Missed You

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cox, JD or Scrubs in any way, shape or form.**

**I Missed You**

Cox cleared his throat, "So, you little pain in my ass…. I've…"

"Going to apologize?" JD asked wondrously, looking at Dr. Cox.

Snorting, Cox hooked his feet under the coffee table and looked over at JD, "Please, Newbie, like I would ever apologize to a novice like you. No, what I was going to say before your girly ass knocked me off track was that, I missed you."

Blown back by the words just uttered in front of him, he leaned back against the couch so he didn't fall off into Wonderland. "You missed me?" He whispered.

"No." He grinned.


	15. Always

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cox, JD or Scrubs in any way, shape or form.**

**Always**

JD's heart thumped in his chest as Dr. Cox slung and arm around the back of the couch and JD's shoulders. Viewing this as a welcoming, he leaned into his shoulder and curled his body around Cox's as Perry changed the channel and grabbed a piece of pizza.

"So we're going to be ok?" JD whispered into Perry's cotton form fitting shirt.

"Always will be." The gruff voice answered him back, biting back some pizza before changing it to a hockey game and settling back into the couch.

JD looked up watching the rough lines of Cox's chin and smiled.


	16. Impression

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cox, JD or Scrubs in any way, shape or form.**

**Impression**

Feeling JD's eyes on him, Perry grunted and rolled his eyes, "Can you be anymore gay, Betsy? Because I don't think so. This whole 'curling' around me doesn't help your thong wearing, appletini loving self. And I know that us- me having wild, passionate sex with you makes your penis into an even bigger vagina, but really?"

JD's brow's furrowed as he slid away. "That was only once!" He argued. _More like every Thursday. They just feel so cozy!_

"Oh, you must have the impression that I actually care, Newbie. You are sorely mistaken." He snorted and downed his beer.


	17. Delirious

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cox, JD or Scrubs in any way, shape or form.**

**Delirious **

JD sighed and reached for a slice of pizza eating it gingerly and scowling at the beer. It had never been one of his favorites. Too strong and not tasty enough. Not fruity enough… _Oh, the irony._

"You realize you're delirious, right Perry?"

"Don't call me that." He grumbled, his eyes staying on the tv. From his profile, the young doctor could see the aging lines, the gray stubble and years of depression etched in this simple man's face. He could see how this man had single handedly destroyed everything he ever wanted, if it was on purpose or not.


	18. What Were They Doing?

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cox, JD or Scrubs in any way, shape or form.**

**What Were They Doing? **

Seeing the flaws in this man tore apart the God complex he hid behind and the young doctor frowned, his eyes searching and searching for any sign that Cox was going to be ok, if ever, with their… whatever they had. Cox wouldn't let him define it.

Finishing off his pizza, JD watched dully at the TV as Cox returned the favor and snuck sideways glances at the boy.

"Do you always eat your pizza like a girl?"

JD snorted and shook his head, feeling tired. "All right, I get it. I'm a girl. That's why you're dating me."

"No."


	19. Because of This

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cox, JD or Scrubs in any way, shape or form.**

**Because of This**

Silence.

"No?" JD wondered testing the water.

"No. I'm not dating you because you're a girl. I mean, that's a perk, but if I wanted a girl, I would go back to Jordan and _GAWD_ knows I'll kill myself with a fork before I'll ever go back to that fire-breathing witch."

He swallowed and looked back at the hockey game, not meeting eyes with JD.

"Then why?"

"Jesus, Newbie? Why do you ask such stupid questions?"

"Are we dating? Are we sex friends?"

Cox sighed and leaned his head back. "I don't know, but I'm… bearable because of this."


	20. Tonight

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cox, JD or Scrubs in any way, shape or form.**

**Tonight**

"Bearable?" The young doctor was taken back and narrowed his beautiful eyes. "Is that the best you can do to woo me?"

"Don't have to woo you. You get a hard on from my voice." Cox pointed out taking a sip of his new beer.

"One time!" His gay was showing again and he sighed. "Look can we just enjoy tonight? No fights, no anger, no guilt, no worry?"

"Whatever you want, Newbie." Cox took another sip and looked sideways at JD, catching his eyes. He hooked his finger under his chin and pulled him in for a hot kiss.


	21. Urgent

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cox, JD or Scrubs in any way, shape or form.**

**Urging**

JD moaned softly as Perry pulled greedily at his bottom lip with his teeth, his rough hands sliding through his hair and giving it a harsh pull which yanked a satisfied gasp out of JD's pouty red lips.

A chuckle hummed through the intern's lips.

Fluttering his eyes open, he gave Cox an angry look for one _again_ ruining the moment they had created between the two of them. The space, or lack thereof in between them popped and crackled with heat as Cox tilted his chin up, rubbing his thumbs down the smooth, ample skin. His touch was urgent.


	22. Free Falling

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cox, JD or Scrubs in any way, shape or form.**

**Free Falling**

Their eyes locked, the air suffocating around them. It all felt too close, not close enough. It felt as if JD was falling- the feeling of soaring through the air, not knowing when you're going to land, not knowing what's going to happen when your body finally makes contact with the ground, whether it'll be pavement, grass, sand, dirt or whether you'll plummet into the water.

JD felt this, felt the feeling beating through his chest as he licked his lips and locked eyes with Perry, bringing his fingers up to entangle them in the honey colored curls. Perry grinned.


	23. Finding It In Your Eyes

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cox, JD or Scrubs in any way, shape or form.**

**Finding It In Your Eyes**

"You're such a girl," his deep voice mumbled as he stared down at JD, his eyes searching for something. His stare was an intent, craving, quiet riot. After seconds of locking eyes with him, JD felt that even Perry didn't know what he was searching for.

Usually, JD would get angry, but as he stared into the eyes of his mentor, he smiled softly.

His brown eyes searched, softly through the icy blue, hoping, and yearning that what he felt for Perry was reciprocated. His mentor was searching for something, he could tell… He wished that Perry found it there.


	24. Interruption

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cox, JD or Scrubs in any way, shape or form.**

**Interruption**

The moment of JD searching Perry's eyes and Perry searching in return dragged over the next couple of minutes, thoughts swirling in between the two of them.

Tilting his head, Perry grasped JD's hand, buried in his hair, pulling him closer. His aged lips opened, words tumbling out of them.

"Newbie I want you to-"

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard 'n there like, "It's better than yours."._

Grinning sheepishly, JD pulled back from Perry, who could not look angrier that the moment had been interrupted. Not to mention such the girly ringtone that JD had…

"Hello?"


	25. My Brother

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cox, JD or Scrubs in any way, shape or form.**

**My Brother**

"Uh, John Michael Dorian?" A hesitant voice asked on the other end of the phone.

JD frowned slightly at his full name as Perry ushered him to his lap, wrapping his arms around JD's waist, using this as an excuse to listen to his conversation.

"Yes. May I ask who's calling?" He shivered slightly as his lover pressed a warm, sweet kiss to the base of his neck.

"Hello, I'm Gregory Fischer and I'm calling on behalf of your brother…"

Rubbing a hand over his already tired face, he dragged out a sigh and leaned into Perry's chest.

"What now?"


	26. In the Silence

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cox, JD or Scrubs in any way, shape or form.**

**In The Silence**

There was a long pause, as if Gregory was debating whether to tell JD or not. Clearing his throat, he started speaking, but after the first words that tumbled out of his mouth with way too much precision, everything sounded like white noise.

"Your brother passed away last Saturday…"

In some corner of his mind, he could hear something going on, the sound of his shallow breathing, his heart breaking.

Dimly, he was aware that the phone was slipped out of his hand, a strong fortress built around his waist, cradling him, loving him. But he felt nothing, just quiet.


	27. Chasing Pavements

**Scrubs**

**Cox/JD**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cox, JD or Scrubs in any way, shape or form.**

**Chasing Pavements**

"Uhm, Mr. Dorian… you there?" came a hesitant question.

Perry pulled JD closer, kissing the top of his hair as they slightly rocked. Seconds followed in silence.

"I-"

Gripping the phone in his hand, Cox grit his teeth, hissing into the receiver, "If you value any sort of reproductive organs on you or even value your life, you will hang up the phone now or so help me, I will end what sad, disgrace you have of a family life, buddy."

_Click._

Instead of feeling satisfied, he felt sick for the boy in his arms who was barely holding on.


End file.
